K2
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |restrictions = None |popularity = Low |features = None |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = Daewoo K-2 }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |restrictions = None |popularity = Low |features = None |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = Daewoo K-2 }} The Daewoo K2 Assault Rifle is the primary infantry weapon of the South Korean Army. In game, it's one of the three assault rifles available to starting players. The gun originally came with only single and burst fire modes, which caused it to be unpopular among players. Even after the addition of automatic fire modes, many failed to recognize its efficiency and this gun continues to remain underused to this day. Overview A very well-rounded assault rifle, the K2 is great for both camping and rushing, and is effective in all but sniper ranges, where this weapon is not accurate enough to hit its target. The accuracy isn't the best, but its simple recoil pattern makes it much deadlier over long range compared guns like the AK-74U and SCAR-L, which have the same accuracy. Although the recoil is too high for fully automatic fire beyond medium range, tap firing is very easy as the recoil goes straight up and settles down quickly, allowing quicker tapping and faster kills over longer ranges. The spread of this gun is not as praised as the accuracy, but it is actually the best among the assault rifles. The crosshair stays very small and in the hands of a skilled player, the K2 performs just as well without a scope over long range as it does with one. The tiny spread also helps with close range, as the bullets don't stray very far making this gun usable even when bunny hopping intensely. Though the gun is too inaccurate in sniping ranges in the single shot and auto modes, the three-shot burst has the best accuracy of all 3 modes in the gun. This burst capability can help in mid-range to long range combat, and even in sniping distances. Prior to the 10-16-08 Patch, the K2 was the only assault rifle that did not have a full auto mode, making this gun very bad for those who couldn't click their mouse quickly, and therefore unable to kill the enemy quickly enough unless they used the burst function. The auto mode increased the popularity of this gun since it now has a fast fire rate that one can use to his advantage at close range, changing it into the versatile gun today. However, the fire mode changes back to single fire every time the player joins another game, giving a nasty surprise to those who rely on the auto mode. Variants Events *This weapon was offered for permanent duration during the following events: **During Black Friday (2012), for 70,000 GP. **During the One Day Sale, August 16th, 2013 for 90,000 GP. **In Combat Arms Brazil on 17/10/2012 for 100,000 GP. Trivia *Prior to the 10-16-08 Patch, the K2 was the only assault rifle lacking automatic fire. *This gun can be customized in the gun emporium. *The K2 is one of the least used assault rifles in game, mainly because of the old, non-automatic K2 has left a lasting negative impression to many players. Media K2-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the K2. K2-Fire.gif|The firing animation of the K2. K2-Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the K2. K2-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the K2. Category:Primary Category:GP Category:Weapons Category:GP Standard Weapon Category:Assault Rifles Category:2008